Portable tree seats are generally well known. One typical example includes the device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,537. Although it includes a seat member and a tree penetrating peg member and a screw member, the seat has been found to be unstable and has a tendency to pivot or rock about its longitudinal axis. This results from the fact that the peg member and screw member are both connected to the seat along the same longitudinal axis, about which the seat member has a tendency to pivot and rock and is thus unstable.
Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,252 which also includes a seat member, a screw member, and dual peg members. However, the screw member and peg members are both connected to the seat along the same longitudinal axis and again, this results in an unstable construction in which the seat has a tendency to rock or pivot about the longitudinal axis. In addition, in cases where trees are slanted, one of the peg members will not be embedded in the tree and thus render the device even more unstable. The same drawback is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,728,160.
Broadly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved portable tree seat and platform for standing which overcomes one or more of the foregoing drawbacks. Specifically, it is within the contemplation of the present invention to provide an improved portable tree seat which is completely stable and does not have a tendency to pivot or rock about the longitudinal axis of the seat, as in the prior art devices.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved portable tree seat which includes a stabilizing member having a triangular configuration which prevents the tendency of the seat to pivot or rock about its longitudinal axis.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an improved portable tree seat which is usable on trees disposed at any angle or in any configuration.